Light emitting devices are P-N junction diodes having a characteristic where electrical energy is converted into light energy and may be formed of Group III and V compound semiconductors in the periodic table, and by adjusting a composition ratio of the compound semiconductors, it is possible to realize various colors.
GaN-based light emitting devices (LEDs) are variously applied to natural color LED display devices, LED traffic signals, white LEDs, etc. Recently, a luminous efficiency of high-efficiency white LEDs is better than an efficiency of general fluorescent lamps, and thus, the high-efficiency white LEDs are expected to replace the fluorescent lamps in the general lighting field.
A related art lighting device including a light emitting device includes a light emitting module with a light emitting device mounted thereon, a driving module which rectifies an external alternating current (AC) voltage and generates a driving signal for driving the light emitting device, and an external case.
However, in the related art lighting device, workability is reduced due to an assembly of the light emitting module and the driving module, and there is a problem where it is difficult to slim and thin the lighting device.
Moreover, since the related art lighting device has a complicated configuration, an arrangement of light emitting devices is limited, and for this reason, there is a problem where it is difficult to realize wholly uniform luminance.